


Skype Surprises

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pining, Skype Call, ignoring all the Scira in canon, kind of, post S3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott waited nervously for Isaac to accept his call. He hadn’t seen the guy in almost two months, much less talked to him. The only contact they’d had were a couple of short emails that said no more than ‘I’m fine’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Scott waited nervously for Isaac to accept his call. He hadn’t seen the guy in almost two months, much less talked to him. The only contact they’d had were a couple of short emails that said no more than ‘I’m fine’.

There was a faint ding and Isaac’s face appeared on his screen. The feelings that he’d been doing such a good job of hiding, slammed into him full force and left him a little breathless.

‘Hey,’ Isaac said, sounding just as nervous as Scott felt.

‘Hey. Uhm. How are you?’

‘I’m okay.’

The conversation didn’t get much better from there. There was a lot that Scott wasn’t saying. He’d made a list.

  1.       Don’t tell him that you miss him;
  2.       Don’t tell him you want him to come home;
  3.       Don’t talk about Allison;
  4.       Probably don’t talk about the pack or school;



It didn’t leave much to actually talk about. They talked about the weather and French food a bit, but the safe topics were soon exhausted.

Every second, the wish to reach through the screen and wrap himself around Isaac grew. He missed the guy like he was missing a limb. Not just because he was pack, but because he had little piece of Scott’s heart. He was able to function without it, but it felt strange and somehow unreal. Like the summer Stiles had spent at his Grammy’s when they were ten.

‘I miss you,’ he said. He clapped his hand over of his mouth, it had slipped out before he realized it. Scott hadn’t known that three small words could feel so heavy. He felt lighter for having said them, but now they were with Isaac and he had no idea what he would do with them.

‘You do?’ The last word sounding a little broken, like he couldn’t believe he was someone to be missed.

‘Of course I do. Just because you’re on the other side of the world doesn’t mean you’re not pack. It doesn’t mean that I don’t care.’

‘You still consider me pack?’

‘Yes,’ Scott nodded vigorously. Isaac sounded so apprehensive, as if he thought Scott would take back his words any second. ‘Until you tell me that you are no longer part of this pack, I will always consider you mine.’ That hadn’t really come out the way he’d meant to, but it got the message across. Isaac’s face lit up with a smile.

‘I miss you, too,’ Isaac’s voice sounded over the speakers. ‘I want to come home.’

It’s was Scott’s turn to beam at the camera. This conversation was turning out so much better than he’d hoped.

‘When?’

‘I can be there after New Year’s.’

Scott fell out of his chair. That was in two weeks. Isaac could be home in two weeks! When he sat back in front of his screen, he could see the guy was trying really hard not to laugh.

‘So,’ he said trying to sound cool about it, ‘that soon, huh. Thinking about it for a while?’

‘Yeah. I wanted to come back after a couple weeks, but I wasn’t sure you still wanted me there.’ Scott frowns at that. He really should have talked to Isaac sooner. ‘But since you do, I really have no reason to stay here.’

‘Do you know where you’ll be living?’

‘Chris said I could use the apartment if I wanted to.’

That was great and all, but _Scott_ didn’t want him to. The apartment was all the way across town.

‘Is that where you want to stay?’ he asked.

‘No. I want to stay with you.’ Isaac looked straight at him when he said that, without hesitation.

‘Mom!’ Scott yelled as he ran from the room. ‘Mom, where are you? There you are.’

Melissa was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and eyebrows lifted.

‘Isaac’s coming back. Can he stay here?’

Her face immediately softened.

‘Of course. When-‘ she started, but Scott was already back in front of his computer.

‘Mom says  it’s okay.’

They talked for a little while longer after that, about everything. All the while he could feel himself getting a little lighter. He still wished that Isaac was with him, so he could hold him, fist his hands into those curls and kiss the corner of that infuriatingly cute lopsided grin. He only had two more weeks.

After another hour, Isaac had to sign off. It was getting late over there and he had school in the morning.

‘I’ll see you after New Year’s,’ Scott said.

‘And before that,’ Isaac countered. ‘We are talking again before that. I also really want to tell the others myself,’ a grin spread across his face. ‘I really want to see Stiles’ face when he realizes he’s going to be stuck with me again.’

Scott groaned. He never understood the rivalry between those two. Although, if they became friends, the Sheriff would have to declare a state of emergency.

He was about to click the _End Call_ button when Isaac cleared his throat.

‘Hey Scott?’ he started. ‘Can you do me a favour? Save some of the mistletoe for when I get back.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
